Disney HBO WB MGM Sing Along Songs Cartoon Fantasy The Movie
TheLastDisneyToon Movies Spoof in Disney HBO WB MGM Sing Along Songs Cartoon Fantasy The Movie Songs: # Sing Along Songs Theme # Be Our Guest (from: Beauty and the Beast) # The Merrily Song (from: The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) # Why Should I Worry (from: Oliver and Company) # Gaston (from: Beauty and the Beast) # The Beautiful Briny Sea (from: Bedknobs and Broomsticks) # Oo De Lally (from: Robin Hood) # Friendship (from: Mickey, Donald, and Goofy) # Biddddi Bodddi Boo (from: Cinderella) # When Will My Life Begin (from: Tangled) # ABC Disco (from: Sesame Street) # Maybe (from: The Black Cauldron) # For The First Time in Forever (from: Frozen) # Zip A Doo Dah (from: Song of the South) # The Three Caballeros (from: The Three Caballeros) # I Wanna Be Like You (from: The Jungle Book) # A Very Simple Dance To Do (from: Sesame Street) # Look Out For Mr. Stork (from: Dumbo) # Tospy Turvy (from: The Hunchback of Notre Dame) # Give Little Whistle (from: Pinocchio) # Once Upon A Dram (from: Sleeping Beauty) # The Wonderful Things About Tiggers (from: Disneyland the Movie) # Jingle Bells (from: Walt Disney Christmas) # Where A Thumbkin (from: Barney In Concert) # Pink Elephants On Parade (from: Dumbo) # Medley (from: Magic School Bus Full Baseball) # Yo Ho (from: Disneyland the Movie) # Zero or Hero (from: Hercules) # Who's Afraid Of The Big Bad Wolf (from: The Three Little Pigs) # Old MacDonald Cha Cha Cha (from: The Alvin Show) # Cruella De Vil (from: 101 Dalmatians) # Best of Friends (from: The Fox and the Hound) # Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (from: Marry Poppins) # Colonel Hathi's March (from: The Jungle Book) # Birdland Jump (from: Sesame Street) # That's What Makes the World Go Round (from: The Sword in the Stone) # On the Open Road (from: A Goofy Movie) # Rumbly In The Tumbly (from: The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh as Disneyland) # Friend Like Me (from: Aladdin) # 12 Days Of Christmas (from: Sesame Street) # I'm Walking Right Down the Middle of Main Street U.S.A (Disneyland the Movie) # Love Makes the World Go Round Party Gymnasium (from: Justin Cartoon All Star to the Giant Movie) # Casey Junior (from: Dumbo) # Step In Time (from: Mary Poppins) # You Can Fly (from: Peter Pan) # Pecos Bill (from: Melody Time Disneyland) # In Harmony (from: The Little Mermaid) # Rubber Room (from: Bonkers) # Old Yeller (from: Old Yeller) # The Dwarfs Yodel Song (from: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Kiss the Girl (from: The Little Mermaid) # The Unbirhtday Song (Alice in Wonderland) # Princess Nutcracker (from: Babes In Toyland Full Christmas) # Heigh-Ho (from: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) # Calcutta Joe (from: Sesame Street) # Prince Ali (from: Aladdin) # I've Got A Dream (from: Tangled) # When I See An Elephant Fly (Dumbo) # Snowman's Song (Kim Possible) # The Character Parade (Disneyland the Movie) # Kids For Character Theme End (Kids For Characters) Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoof